wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Cobra
Cobra is an adult female SandWing and the mother of Qibli, Sirocco, and Rattlesnake. While Sirocco and Rattlesnake bullied Qibli and stole his food, Cobra never seemed to notice or care, and most of the time that she did pay attention to Qibli, she spoke and acted unkindly. She was a talented assassin who resided in the Scorpion Den and she was respected and feared by many due to her reputation of being an assassin. Everyone in the Kingdom of Sand suspected one of her nefarious poisons responsible for two deaths at one of Scarlet's parties, and another for two of Queen Oasis's own sisters, although no one could ever prove it. However, along with rumors of her stealth and assassination skills, she was also notorious for hating dragonets, even her own. Most of the Outclaws and other residents of the Scorpion Den were confused as to why she even had dragonets in the first place, and they were even more mystified to why she let them live. Although Qibli tried to gain her attention and love on multiple occasions by proving his worth, Cobra still showed no interest in any of her offspring. Personality Cobra is shown to be manipulative, clever and highly experienced in her work. This was shown in Darkness of Dragons when Qibli noted her many assassinations and skills in her poisons. She was also a harsh and rather abusive mother, especially towards her youngest son. She is a very dangerous assassin, and is rumored to have killed multiple guests at Ex-Queen Scarlet's wedding. Biography Pre-Series Cobra was born from Vulture and an unknown mother and grew up to be a famous assassin rumored to have killed Queen Oasis's sisters and two guests at Scarlet's wedding. She married an unknown dragon and had three offspring; Qibli, Rattlesnake, and Sirroco. Cobra abused and ignored Qibli before Thorn came to take him. She didn't care what happened to him, but she didn't want to sell Qibli at first. But after a quick negotiation, in which Thorn agrees to stay out of Cobra's way, she let Thorn take him. She always insisted that he had to fend for himself in the Scorpion Den. She said he cared too much for others and was worthless. Darkness of Dragons After Qibli left, Vulture, Cobra's father, imprisoned her to get his hands on her dragonets, to make them join his Talons of Power organization. He trapped her in an oubliette until Qibli came to Vulture's fortress to look for Ostrich. When Cobra was freed by Qibli, she told him to escape that night with her. Cobra stopped herself from calling Qibli "lizard", and even tried to kill her other two dragonets for trying to stop her escape. She, in fact, killed many Talons of Power members on her way out of Vulture's fortress with Qibli, and also set off a dragonflame cactus prior to stealing the Obsidian Mirror against her father's wishes. It was later revealed/deducted by Qibli that Cobra and Vulture were plotting against Qibli, by making it seem as if Cobra had been trapped in the oubliette for years, although it had only been less than a day. Vulture and Cobra had set a trap for Qibli, trying to make him lead his mother to Thorn's stronghold. Cobra was arrested by Thorn and was thrown in Thorn's dungeon. Later, when Smolder, Qibli, Thorn, and Onyx visit the dungeons of Queen Thorn's stronghold, they meet Prickle, who was thought to be Palm and thrown into jail. Once they confirm her identity, Thorn thoughtfully wonders if she should let her go, and Cobra asks in a bored voice if she is letting prisoners go and, if so, can she be released. Thorn rejects her offer. Relationships Qibli As shown in the flashbacks of Darkness of Dragons, Cobra doesn't seem to care about Qibli or believe that he will ever amount to anything, but later, when they are in Vulture's compound, she seems to actually get along with him and want to rule the Scorpion Den with him. Rattlesnake and Sirocco Cobra seems to care little for her other two dragonets, like Qibli in the flashbacks of Darkness of Dragons. She almost kills them in her escape with Qibli out of Vulture's place (the headquarters of the Talons of Power organization), but due to Qibli's protests, she lets them live. Seeing as though this whole "escaping" scenario she performed was a trick for her young son to lead her to Thorn's stronghold, she most likely has other feelings about these two dragonets. Vulture Qibli mentioned in Darkness of Dragons that he thought that Vulture was the only dragon Cobra ever backed down for, and he thought that Cobra must be risking Vulture's wrath by keeping him alive. He found out later that this wasn't true, Cobra was keeping them alive for Vulture. Queen Thorn Cobra may or may not have wanted to give Qibli away to Thorn because Qibli thought that she might have been "only bartering to get a better offer" when she said that Thorn couldn't keep him. She did not try to stop Thorn from taking him other than that. She seems to give in to Thorn when Qibli is being taken away. Thorn was paying her a considerable amount of gold and jewels for her to find Morrowseer, Stonemover, and Dune, as she asks Cobra if she has found the three, and Cobra says no. Family Tree Quotes "Get your ugly snouts out of here and don't come back until dark, if you must come back at all." "Get out." "You stole a coconut, ... And you brought it to me." "Have I taught you nothing'' about survival? ... You ''survive! That's all you have to do! Nobody is ever going to take care of you! A dragon looks out for herself ''and no one else. ''You weak little worm, if you steal a coconut, ''you keep it for yourself." - To Qibli after he handed her a coconut he'd stolen. ''"Just trying to teach my idiot son a lesson." "He thinks about other dragons too much. It's going to get him killed one day." ''- About Qibli ''"He's not for sale." "Should I care what your little gang of ruffians does?" "I didn't say you could take him, Thorn." "Why would you want him? ... He's useless. He's completely ordinary. He'll never do anything important." "Huh, ... That would be an upside." "What about our business?" "No, ... Not a trace anywhere." "Doesn't want you here." "Hoping for some last words of wisdom? ... Take care of yourself, lizard. You'll never amount to much, so don't go trying to be a hero, or you'll just get killed. And don't come crawling back here. How's that?" - To Qibli after she sells him. "You've finally come back to us, ... Took you long enough." "Yes. My mistake." "Hmm, ... Clumsiness or war wound?" "Never mind. I'm glad you're here." "I have a better idea. You take me with you. We escape. Tonight." "Has your handwriting gotten ''worse ''since you were a dragonet? And your spelling is atrocious. What self-respecting SandWing can't spell ''Capybara? I swear you've gotten stupider since I sold you." ''- Pretending to criticize Qibli's handwriting. "''You're ''my only dragonet." - ''To Qibli ''"All right, Mr. Cleverclaws. You think you've got it all figured out. But did it ever occur to you that I might be betraying ''him? That he wouldn't have wanted me to take the Obsidian Mirror? That I might really want to destroy him and take over the Scorpion Den with you at my side?"'' "You really think he would give up that easily? You think he'll go back to his gilded compound and lie around eating scavengers peacefully for the rest of his life? Ha. Ha. Ha. Vulture will burn the kingdom to the ground before he gives up." "Bye, Qibli. I'm sure your grandfather will be seeing you soon." Trivia * A cobra is a venomous snake that is recognizable from its hood. * Her name is most likely a reference to her preference in assassinating dragons with poison, although she is skilled in other methods as well. * She may have killed Queen Oasis's sisters. This has been hinted, but has never been confirmed. * She sold Qibli to Queen Thorn for a pouch of gold. * The SandWing princesses tried to hire her to kill the others, but she declined, saying that she'd profit more from the war. * She was rumored to have poisoned and killed multiple guests at Queen Scarlet's wedding. * She was hired by Queen Thorn to find Morrowseer, Stonemover, and Dune, to no avail. * She appears to be somewhat in league with Qibli's grandfather, Vulture. * It is unknown who her mate is (or was). * Cobra is the name of Lower Egypt, as Vulture is the name of Upper Egypt. * Tui almost named Viper "Cobra", but decided that the name "Cobra" should be used for Qibli's mother instead. * It was revealed in Book 9 that Vulture wanted an heir, and that is possibly one of the reasons Cobra had dragonets in the first place. * It is revealed by Qibli that she gave him the scar on his snout. * It has been noted that she always eats coriander seeds before an assassination. Gallery Typical SandWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SandWing (colored), by Joy Ang SandTransparent.png|A typical SandWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germansandwing.jpg|A typical SandWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold CobraTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Fdrfgd.jpg|By Foxstep1 Cobra1.png|Cobra by Solstice the Icewing SandWing Sigil.png|SandWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing cobrasnake.jpg|A real Cobra 23342332.png|Cobra by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Cobra-719108280 Qibli's Mom.png|Cobra, by SpookybuddiesAJ SandWingDiamondPattern.png|A typical Black Diamond SandWing by Joy Ang, edited by The Shadowstalker Cobra2.png|Cobra by ponyo100 fr:Cobra ru:Кобра Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:DoD Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mentioned in BN Category:Mentioned in MR Category:Assassins